


Let's do this together

by miracle_miraculer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrinette, F/M, Heroic Adrien Agreste, Identity Reveal, Lukanette, Silencer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracle_miraculer/pseuds/miracle_miraculer
Summary: Instead of just silencing ladybug, Silencer also took Ladybug's earrings.What happens when he finds out her identity?How Chat Noir will defeat the villain and save his princess?





	1. Chapter 1

Luka was akumatised.

Marinette couldn’t believe it. She knew him for a long time now to know he was calm, but it seemed he really wanted revenge. And he confessed! At least she thinks he did. It’s hard to tell if it was the Akuma or his genuine feelings. She was having a hard time fighting her friend.

“Luka- I mean, Silencer. Hawkmoth is controlling you thinking this is the right thing to do” said Ladybug

 

Bob stood up and grabbed her “Stop talking and protect me”

When Bob grabbed her, Silencer saw the opportunity to silence Ladybug. But instead of waiting he took the opportunity to take her earrings as well.

 

He watched in shock to reveal that ladybug was no other than his friend.

“Marinette?!”

 

Marinette was terrified. Is he going to hate her? Or worse, hurt her? They just stood there not saying a word.

 

Then Bob broke the silence.

 “It’s you, the kiddo who made the video. Sorry, but what can you do. It's a risky job. No hard feelings right?” he said as he went to the elevator

 

But Silencer was mad. He went and stop the elevator, then he found some duct tape, tied him to a chair and he put a piece in his mouth.

“You won’t say her identity, or anything else for that matter “said Silencer. Then he turned to Marinette.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you” Silencer said. Marinette couldn’t talk so she just nodded “And don’t worry, Hawkmoth didn’t see your identity, I can feel he is detransformed”

 

And It's true! Hawk Moth saw potential in this boy but he was tired. Between being a designer and a full-time supervillain he was exhausted. And little can he do with his power of silencing people, so he akumatised the kid and let him at his own will. If he gets the miraculous great, but if he doesn’t he didn’t care. He just wanted a nap.

 

Marinette looked relieved.

 

“But I want to make justice for you and for our friends and if I get Chat's miraculous I can finally have revenge. C’mon let's do this together”

 

Marinette tried to make gestures to show him that he can’t do that, but every time it looked like she encouraged him to do it.

 

“Let’s go, come with me and we will make justice”

 

Marinette tried to walk away but he grabbed her and left.

 

* * *

 

Adrien was playing the piano and Plagg was having fun switching TV channels when he saw a villain running with Marinette in Paris rooftops.

 

“Adrien!! A villain is running away with your **_GREAT FRIEND_** ” he said with a teasing tone.

 

Adrien got up and looked through the window “Marinette? I don’t know what the villain is up to but we have to save her. Plagg, CLAWS OUT!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat arrives at the scene only to find out something he wasn't expecting.

Silencer took Marinette to a tall building to have a view of the city.

Chat arrived

“It is not cool to take a princess, luckily her knight came” said Chat with a playful tone

“I won’t do anything if you help me, we are going to make justice for 'Kitty Section'”

“But your partner doesn’t seem to agree”

Marinette stood behind him, Chat could see the worried look in her face.

“Isn’t what heroes do? Make justice?” Said Silencer

“As much as I want 'Kitty Section' to get recognition for what they worked for, that doesn’t give you the right to take Marinette and terrorize the city. So, sorry but no”

“She came here, right Marinette?” She shook her head for saying no.

“If you are not going to help us, then give me your Miraculous”

They started fighting

“Ladybug, where are you?” Exclaimed Chat

Marinette looked worried she needed to help Chat but how she looked down and saw his weapon.  
Silencer had him pinned to the ground and was about to take Chat's ring when he felt something touch his shoulder, he turned around to see Marinette with a smile of victory. Chat took the opportunity and let himself free.

“Why are you helping him I thought you wanted justice too. You went to defend us from Bob, that’s why I got akumatised. They were threatening you, with Chat's ring and your earrings I can make justice for both of us.” Silencer said

Your earrings? Chat thought

“You're ladybug?!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the short (and bad) chapter. I've been really busy lately. But hey, now its 4 chapters:) I hope to be able to post the next chapter by Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are they going to defeat silencer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 1000 hits<3

Silencer attacked again

Marinette grabs Chat's tail, points to her ears, then to her pocket, and then to the villain.

“The earrings are in his pocket?” asked Chat. Marinette nodded

“I will get them My la-em Marinette”

He started fighting with Luka it wasn’t easy but he managed to distract him, then he took the earrings

“Noooo!” Silencer yelled, “Marinette don’t do it!”

He handed the earrings to Ladybug. She puts them on.

But there was a problem

She couldn’t transform

 

* * *

 

 

She pointed to her earrings then pointed at her mouth with a worried look “You can’t transform!? How are we…?”

She pointed at him, made a fist and then pointed to Silencer

“You want me to defeat him, but how?”

She pointed to Silencer’s helmet and then at his hand

“I knock him out?” he said

She shook her head

She pretends to say something

“You like to sing?”

She facepalms, she takes chats hand and rises it

“Cataclysm! good thinking”

Chat resumes his fight with Silencer, he made him trip and pinned him to the ground. Then he yelled

“Cataclysm!”

He touched Silencer's helmet destroying it, and Ladybug's and XY’s voice started to escape. Marinette runs to Chat and with his help caches her voice. She swallows it and then she transformed. Chat grabbed XY voice while ladybug captured the Akuma.

“Bye bye petit papillon”

“Pound it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing fight scenes.  
> I'm sooooooo sorry for not posting in like forever.i hope to post the next chapter out on Saturday


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath

Gabriel heard a beep in his miraculous. It meant that the Akuma was defeated. Whatever. He went to his lair to make his evil speech, detransformed and resumed his nap.

 

* * *

 

"What happened?" asked Luka

"You were akumatized, but It’s all good now" Ladybug said

She turned to Chat Noir “Let’s go check the TV station. Since I didn’t use my lucky charm we can’t fix the damage”

“I’ll go with you”, said Luka

They entered the studio. Chat returned the voice to XY. Then Bob entered, tied to a chair.

“This is scandalous”, Bob said ” You tied me to a chair and left me here”

Luka looked confused

“Really?” Ladybug said ”that doesn’t seem like something he would do”

“Do you really think I’ll tell everyone that I stole the song from Kitty Section and your girlfriend costumes for my stupid son?” Bob replied

Ladybug and Luka looked at each other

“What’s up with you guys, why are you smiling like that?

“We are smiling because you are on air, everything you said was broadcasted live”

Bob looked nervous "it was a joke....”

“We usually save good people from the baddies but I’m curious about this one. Are you sure that he isn’t akumatized?” Chat said

“Actually its always like that”, she said

Her miraculous beeped “I need to go I’ll talk to you later kitty”

“I love when she calls me like that" he said dreamily

* * *

 

Adrien came home extremely happy that day “I can’t believe she is Ladybug!

Plagg started laughing “It took you so long to figure out that she isn’t **_just a friend_** ”

“I can’t believe it. How many times did I call her that?”

“Let’s see 1, 2,3 4, 5….”

Adrien collapsed on his bed while Plagg kept counting

* * *

 

"Let’s welcome Kitty Section"

Marinette grabbed Luka’s arm "Luka do you remember anything you saw or said when you were akumatized"

"I’m sorry Marinette I don’t remember anything"

‘He doesn’t remember I’m Ladybug' she thought

“What did I say?“

“Oh nothing important, you were akumatized” she said

"I hope I didn’t say anything to upset you. Because you are an extraordinary girl Marinette. Clear as a musical note, sincere as a melody, you are the song in my head ever since we met"

"That was a love confession! Right Tikki?"

"Yes, and one of the prettiest I heard"

"And he doesn’t remember I’m Ladybug, it’s all good"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we reached the end
> 
> I didn’t want to add things like the post revel talk, what happens after the confession, Adrien being jealous and other important things because I want to write a sequel. I want all this to have a full story. Let me know if you are interested.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story<3

**Author's Note:**

> When we were first introduced to Luka, I never thought I'd be writing a lukanette fic, but after silencer.......  
> I hope you enjoy reading. English is not my first language so if you find it hard to read or find grammar mistakes please let me know so I can improve.


End file.
